American Pie
by oxcaitymariexo
Summary: Tony and Ziva one-shot smut. Set after Ziva's citizenship ceremony.
1. Miss American Pie

**A/N: Just a one-shot. This is seriously Smut. Like, very very smutty. Do not read this if you aren't into that, please. If you keep reading, don't say I didn't tell you.**

**This is the first Smut I have ever written, so please don't criticize too harshly. It was way harder to write than I thought that it would be and took me days. I'm still a little nervous about it.**

**And I know that the title is 'American Pie,' but it is not a reference to the movie. This takes place right after Rule Fifty One, so spoilers for Season 7. Enjoy (hopefully)! : )**

**Disclaimer: The characters of NCIS do not belong to me. I promise to hose them off and return them to CBS when I'm done making them do dirty things for my amusement. ; ) **

"You should bake me an apple pie."

"_Why_ would I bake you a pie?"

"Not just any pie, Ziva, an _apple_ pie! There's nothing more American than apple pie." He stroked his chin in mock contemplation for a moment. "And you need a pair of Chuck Taylors. Everyone has at least one. There's nothing more American than Chuck Taylors." She looked at him skeptically.

"I thought you said there was nothing more American than apple pie."

"You can't wear an apple pie, Ziva. Try to keep up. Besides, the pie is for me, the Chucks are for you."

Tony and Ziva were in her kitchen, eating Chinese food. Tony had returned from Mexico the night before, and although she had told him that she understood, he still felt guilty about missing her citizenship ceremony. He had promised to be there, and he hated having to break a promise.

"What are 'Chuck Taylors'?" She frowned at him.

"They're shoes, Ziva. High tops." He informed her, mouth full, and rolled his eyes. He was seated at her small kitchen table, shoveling shrimp fried rice into his mouth.

"What is wrong with my shoes?" She asked from her perch on top of the counter. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. He was enjoying this; just the two of them. It felt like things were finally starting to get back to normal for them. Like they were really friends again.

"Nothing." He shrugged and got up to toss the empty container into the trash before moving into the living room. She jumped down from the counter and followed him. Tony picked up the American flag that was folded and sitting on one endtable. Unfolded, it was the size of a small bath towel and he wrapped it around himself. The ends didn't even come close to meeting and he turned to grin at her.

"Please tell me this is what you wore for your ceremony." She squinted at him for a moment and then smiled mischievously.

"Yes, Tony. That is _all_ I wore for the ceremony. That and my heels." Her eyes flicked over towards a pair of high heels that had been kicked off near the door. "Abby wore one, too. Out of camaraderie."

His grin got wider and he nodded, like 'Oh yeah?' She stepped close to him, almost chest to chest and looked him in the face, putting on her best bedroom voice.

"Oh yes… you should have been there. The flags that McGee and Jimmy wore to show their support were even smaller." He jumped back, a disgusted look on his face, and she laughed. She took the flag and refolded it.

"Thanks for putting _that_ vomit inducing image in my head."

"That is what you get for being juvenile. This was a gift from Ducky."

"I'm not juvenile," he scoffed. She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, placing the flag back on the table.

"I have met children less juvenile than you."

"I'm not juvenile," he insisted, "I'm… charming. Witty and facetious."

"Facetious? Has McGee been teaching you new words again?" She teased. She turned to head back to the kitchen and finish cleaning up, but he moved quickly and stopped her as she was crossing the threshold. He backed her up against the doorframe. One arm resting against it, he leaned in close to her.

"You think you're the only one who knows big words, Miss Smarty Pants? I'm smart. I read."

"Ha! Only if there are pictures of naked women involved." Her voice came out a little quiet, and her heart jumped a bit at the sudden closeness. It was one thing when she was invading his personal space to tease him, it was entirely another when he did it to her. His eyes traveled down her body to appreciate her long legs. The loose cotton shorts and thin v-neck t-shirt she was wearing. He knew she had recently showered before he arrived; her hair was still damp. His gaze stopped at the low collar of her shirt and she watched him, smirking.

"Like what you see, Tony?"

Maybe it was insanity that made him do what he did next. Maybe it was the stress of everything that had gone down recently. Maybe it was the familiarity that the two of them had finally started to share again. Hell, maybe it was the smell of her damn shampoo in such close proximity.

A hand reached up to clamp over her mouth and she scowled at him.

"Ziva, I'm going to kiss you." She raised her eyebrows and her eyes traveled involuntarily to his lips. "I'm giving you fair warning, so that you don't pull any crazy ninja stunts on me and try to kick my ass. But I _am_ going to kiss you." He studied her eyes and then pulled his hand away. "I just wanted you to be prepared."

She stared at him for a few moments and then swallowed. She didn't say no, so he took that as a yes. Brushing the hair away from her face with one hand and cupping her cheek with the other, he leaned in to press his lips gently against hers. His eyes were closed, but hers were not, and she watched him, arms at her sides. A million thoughts and conflicting emotions sped through her mind. They should not be doing this. They had spent _five years _not doing this. They had used every ounce of self control they had on several occasions to keep from doing this. But it felt good. His lips were so soft and he smelled so good. Like cologne and sweat and… Tony. Her hands went up to grip his shirt for a moment, and then she was pushing him back a little, breaking the kiss. They both stood there, forehead to forehead and she shut her eyes, trying to steady her breathing.

"Tony… you are so irritating-"

"I know."

"Infuriating-"

"I know."

"Immature-"

"Hey!" He backed away a little more to scowl at her now. "I told you, I'm 'facetious.' Besides, you're not always so easy to live with either, Princess. Sometimes you can be-" Whatever her character flaw was, he'd have to tell her some other time. She grabbed his shirt again and pulled him back into a kiss, this time a passionate one. Tongues exploring, hands roaming, they blindly made their way over to the couch and he pushed her down onto it.

He had her leaned against the armrest. One hand caressed the damp curls at the base of her neck. The other ran along the outside of her leg, going from her knee to her thigh, up under her shorts to her hip and back down. She shivered slightly at the feel of his warm hand; it was giving her butterflies low in her belly. His shirt had ridden up just a little, and both of her hands were tentatively skimming over his lower back. She brought one around to slide up under his shirt, over his abs and it settled on his chest. The fingertips of the other dipped into the back of his jeans and he moaned a little against her mouth.

He couldn't believe he was kissing her now. He thought about all the times he had imagined kissing her and more. All the times she had absolutely tortured him by bending over in front of him or wearing a low-cut shirt to work. Playing with her hair at her desk. All the times he had imagined stopping the elevator so that he could kiss her. Felt her breathe on the side of his neck when she read over his shoulder. Imagined leaning her over her desk and pressing his body against hers from behind.

Oh God, he had to stop thinking about that. He was grateful that his jeans were pretty tight. If this didn't go where he hoped it would, he was seriously going to embarrass himself in a moment.

He felt Ziva hesitate and pull back, not quite looking him in the eye. She was blushing and he couldn't remember if he'd ever seen her blush before. It made him chuckle a little, and she tried to push him off of her to no avail.

She supposed self restraint was not Tony's middle name. But she should have known better. She should not have kissed him back. She was a little embarrassed now at how much she had enjoyed it. She cleared her throat to tell him that they should forget the whole thing had ever happened, but she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to. Damn.

He watched the flustered look cross her face and made up his mind. He was not going to let himself regret not doing this later. Hell, how many times had one of them almost died? How many times had they thought they'd never get a chance like this again? And how long had he wanted her like this? Since the very beginning. Since he'd first laid eyes on her. She was a different Ziva then. His interest in her had been purely physical. She was bold and teasing and beautiful.

This new Ziva was more heartbreaking. Breathtaking. Devastating. She was still bold and beautiful. She still teased, but she was more thoughtful. More cautious with her emotions than before, if that were possible. But he knew her now. He could see past the seriousness and the sarcasm. He had never had her in his arms like this, save the one time years ago that they'd gone under cover. And that was fake- this was real. He was not about to let her go now.

If anyone deserved to be let in, it was him.

"Ziva," he kissed her cheek and then whispered against it, "Let's take this into the bedroom."

She froze. She had been expecting him to say something teasing about them getting carried away. This was serious Tony. Sincere Tony. Again, a million reasons why they shouldn't flashed across her mind. But the reasons that pushed the others aside were the reasons they should. Because they'd cared about each other for so long. Because she was pretty sure he was her soulmate, though she'd never let anyone else hear that romantic notion from her. Because she couldn't live without him, either. She took a deep breath and made up her mind. She was not going to let this slip through her fingers just because she was scared.

If anyone deserved to love Tony, it was her.

Now that her mind was made up, she felt more confident. She pushed him off her again and this time he moved. She stood up, offering him a coy smile and making her way through the living room. She paused at the bedroom door and turned to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Are you coming?"

'Hell yes!' He thought, with a grin and jumped up to follow her. She was standing next to her bed when he joined her in the room, and he pushed her down playfully so that she was sitting on the edge of it. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, making her laugh.

"Your eagerness is noted, Tony." He leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips and then motioned for her to move back on the bed. She kneeled in the middle, and took hold of the bottom of her shirt to yank it up and off. He joined her there, and she went in for another kiss but he titled her head back slightly, kissing her instead under her ear. One hand cupped one of her breasts, the other was at the small of her back, pressing her close to him. He could smell her shampoo and her skin and it was so intoxicating that he could feel himself getting hard. She made a little noise as he nipped at her jaw and her hands went to the front of his pants.

"Who's eager now?" He laughed and pushed her hands away, laying her back against the pillows. He hoped that they would do this many many more times so that he could play out every Ziva David fantasy he'd ever had. There had been too much unresolved sexual tension between them over the years, and he wanted to have the rough, hair pulling, scream inducing, finger mark leaving sex he had always suspected she'd be great at. But not tonight.

They went back to each other's mouths, and the feel of his warm, solid chest against hers made her smile against his lips. She'd seen him shirtless plenty of times, but that didn't make him any less handsome. She ran her hands over the back of his jeans, up over the firm muscles in his back to his shoulder. He turned away from her mouth to kiss down her neck to her breasts. His tongue flicked out against one, testing her reaction. She held her breath and he took that as a sign to continue. His mouth covered her nipple and he sucked on it, hard, twisting it a little in his mouth. He kneaded the other gently and she let her head fall back, fingers running over his head, through his hair.

She thought about how intimate it felt to have him against her chest, so close to her heart, and then she laughed inwardly at herself. Of course it was intimate, he was suckling her breast right now.

While she was lost in thought, he had switched sides and was rolling his tongue across the other nipple like it was candy. She placed a kiss to the top of his head and nuzzled her face in his hair. Finally he gave one last playful lick before getting up. Ziva watched him pull first his socks, then his jeans and boxers off. He watched as she eyed his naked body appreciatively, her gaze lingering low for a moment before going to his face. She fixed her eyes on his and bit the side of her lip seductively while sliding down her own shorts and panties. He shook his head with a smile and helped her to remove them from her legs.

Tony crawled back onto the bed, and she had gotten up onto her knees to meet him. She pulled him into another kiss and dragged her fingernails lightly over the swell of his ass. The knuckles of one of his hands brushed teasingly against her inner thigh while the other was around her back, holding her close. It made the butterflies low in her belly flutter. She pulled her lower body back just enough to reach between them, and grasped him firmly. He was long and solid and the feel of her hand made him twitch. She squeezed lightly and stroked the end of him with her thumb.

"Ziva.." It was a whisper of a moan, but it was enough. She pushed him back onto the pillows this time and started to nibble down his collarbone, his penis warm and solid against her stomach. She kissed her way down one side of his chest and all the way down to nibble at his hip. She licked a long line just above his pubic bone and it was clear where she was going. He grabbed a fistful of her curls and gently pulled her away. There would be time for things like that later, five years of sexual innuendo was enough foreplay for tonight.

"Please Ziva." He managed to choke out and she let a self satisfied smile cross her lips. She straddled him again and he reached down to slip one finger between her legs and make sure she was ready for him. She was more than ready. He took some of the slick wetness he found there and rubbed it against her clit, causing her to make a little "oh" with her mouth. He grabbed his shaft and ran his hand along it a couple times to make sure it was completely hard. Then one moment he was holding himself up for her to slide onto and the next they were connected at the waist. She squeezed her muscles around him and wiggled her hips to get comfortable. He shivered in anticipation and it took all the self control he could muster not to snap his hips up and grind them against her.

He went to put his hands on her hips and she slapped them away with a smile. Her hands went to rest on the top of her thighs and she started to move for him, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. He put his arms behind his head with a grin and watched her. There was something very sexy about watching the muscles in her legs work themselves as she bounced above him. She rolled her hips hypnotically and he was slightly in awe of her rhythm. He remembered briefly how she had told him that she had been a dancer when she was younger. He seriously doubted they taught her these moves in ballet. Nope, this was a natural rhythm. One hand slid up her body to her breast and she twisted her own nipple. Her breath was coming a little quicker and a tingling feeling was starting to grow where there bodies connected. He licked his thumb, reaching down to rub it hard against her sweet spot.

Her rhythm faltered for a moment in surprise and she looked down to find him grinning again. She smiled back and closed her eyes. He watched her face and could tell that she was riding the edge of almost there. He had planned on watching her fall over that edge, but he changed his mind. He wanted to be above her when it happened. Just as she was starting to make low guttural sounds in her throat, he grabbed her waist and pulled himself out of her, careful not to hurt his still sensitive, still throbbing appendage.

Any look she'd ever given him before was nothing compared to the evil eye he was getting now. He tapped the side of her leg a little to motion for her to get off of him and rolled her over.

She looked at him warily, wondering why he had stopped her. Tony laughed and leaned down to give her ear a little lick before whispering.

"I want to make you come." She shivered at his words and he knew she wouldn't stay annoyed with him for long.

He quickly hooked his elbow under her knee and turned his head to place a kiss on the side of it. Her heart fluttered at the tender gesture, but just as quickly he had thrown it up over his shoulder and was back at her mouth. He was teasing her now, using his hand to rub his penis against her but never quite penetrating. He mimicked the action with their mouths, bringing his tongue to her lips but never quite past them. Ziva was getting impatient and she wiggled her hips to try to take him in, but he kept pulling back just a little. She broke the kiss after a minute in slight exasperation and gave him a quick lick along his jaw line. She grazed her teeth lightly over his earlobe and breathed into it, "Tony…" warningly.

His mouth was against her shoulder, but she didn't have to see his face to feel the smile that had appeared there. This time when she wiggled, he met her halfway and sunk in as far as he could go. When he didn't immediately start moving, her hands went to his hips encouragingly, but he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

"No way, ninja. I've been waiting far too long to do this and you are not going to rush me." She struggled against him for a second and then changed her mind, smirking and turning to look him in the eye.

"By all means Tony, take your time. Maybe I will fall asleep and then you can take all night if you wish."

He glared at her, and then bucked his hips once with such force she couldn't help but cry out. He found a rhythm, steady and smooth but mercilessly vigorous, and pounded her lower body into the bed. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and held on tightly to his shoulders. After a few minutes, he grabbed her other leg, pushing it up as well and they were a tangled mess of arms and legs and body parts crashing into each other. She felt the tingling feeling building up again and she dug her nails into his back.

"Oh… Oh… Oh, Tony… Oh…" She couldn't stop the little noises coming from her mouth. Not that she cared. Tony didn't seem to mind. His mouth was somewhere against the side of her head and his breath was coming out in little grunts. He could feel his orgasm coming and when she arched her back and started to scream he pulled back to watch her for a second. Then he thrust a few more good times and grinded himself against her before collapsing on top of her.

She could feel him pulsating inside her as she came down from her high and they lay there, chests heaving, for a good minute or two before either of them could move. Finally, he pulled himself out and they untangled their limbs. He rolled over to his back, and she curled up against him, pulling the afghan that had been folded at the bottom of her bed up to cover them.

His breathing was still shaky when he turned his head to place a kiss somewhere in her curls. She played with his chest hair absentmindedly and let herself wonder where they should go from here.

"Now, sweet cheeks," he said, after he had recovered," About my apple pie…" She twisted one of his nipples and he pushed her hand away. She laughed.

"You are _still_ irritating."


	2. It's The American Way

**A/N: This little addition just popped into my head. I'm working on "Oh Baby!" And "Blast," but the chapters I want to post just aren't where I want them to be yet. So I just typed this up while I was thinking. I didn't ever really read it over when I was done, so if it's too silly, you can blame that. No smut in this chapter, just a bit of fluff. Enjoy.**

It was Ziva's turn to get lunch, and she was taking forever. Tony tapped his pen on his desk and looked around the bullpen. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen and McGee was typing away at his computer. Tony let himself go back to staring at his partner's desk and frowned. He kept trying to catch her alone at the office, but it seemed like every time he went to open his mouth, Gibbs would walk in or one of their phones would ring. They had woken up late, and she had kicked him out this morning before they could really talk.

Well, maybe "kicked him out" was being a little harsh. She had told him to go home and get ready for work, and she had said it with a smile. But still, he was worried. Had last night meant something to her? Had it meant something to him? Was this the start of a relationship? Did she think that they were a couple now? Did he? And, oh man, could Gibbs tell that something was different today? He had looked at Tony a little funny this morning, but that might've been because Tony had walked in with his shirt buttoned in all the wrong holes. He was so nervous about the conversation he knew that he would have to have with Ziva that he had barely been able to get dressed.

He wasn't very good at "Where are we heading?" conversations, and he fidgeted just at the thought of having one. This wasn't some girl he had met at the coffee shop or a bar, this was someone he had to work with everyday. He had to decide if he wanted this to turn into something serious. He was pretty sure he did, but he was scared. What if he decided he did, and she didn't? What if she wanted last night to be it? Could he stand to sit across from her everyday?

The elevator dinged and Ziva headed for her desk, snapping Tony out of his mental ramblings. She tossed McGee a sandwich and then pulled her own out, setting it on her desk. She took the third sandwich and a small fast food bag and placed them on Tony's desk with a mischievous look.

"What's this?" He raised his eyebrows at the little bag and she pushed it towards him.

"Open it." He frowned at her suspiciously and then peered into the bag. He pulled out the little box.

"What's this?" He repeated and she grinned.

"It is an apple pie."

He shook his head and scoffed. "You were supposed to _bake_ me an apple pie. You can't just go buy one from McDonald's. That's lazy! You half assed my pie!"

She shrugged and went over to her own desk to eat her lunch, still grinning.

"Is that not the American way?"

McGee watched their exchange, shrugging off his confusion. He'd never understand those two. Tony opened the box and took a bite of the little pie, smirking and shaking his head at her again. He wasn't sure how their conversation would go, but he was sure of one thing. She was definitely the girl for him.


End file.
